maou_no_machizukurifandomcom-20200216-history
Marchosias
Character arc Personality Powers and Abilities As a Demon Lord, Marchosias has a Unique Skill which comes from her own special attribute. As the Beast Demon Lord, her skill is Transformation allowing Marchosias to transform into a wolf. All her other skills are the same skills that all Demon Lords should be in possession of. Demon Lord Book: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to control and manipulate various attributes and properties of their dungeon such as shape, size, rooms, and traps within. It also allows them to summon any monster available to them. All at the cost of DP. To use the skill, the Demon Lord has to chant shall Compose. Storage: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to store up to ten monsters inside a pocket dimension and transport them. This can be used to transport large monsters through small areas or have powerful monsters stay close to the Demon Lord at any given time. Discharge: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to create their own unique attribute medal once a month. These medals are used to create new monsters without the need of DP. Synthesis: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to fuse together two medals of different attributes to create a monster. Marchosias Medal: Beast Medal. A rank. It can grant the characteristics of a Beast to the monster about to be created. Greatly improves constitution and vitality. Dungeon Creation: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to create their home/Dungeon. Awakening: Not much is known about this skill. But it's the only skill revealed that is dormant inside a Demon Lord and can only be unlocked after unspecified conditions are met. Using the Awakening Skill, a Demon Lord will grow black wings and horns and their magic power is dramatically increased. In the state of Awakening, Demon Lords can also use the Unique Skills of Demon Lords they've previously killed. But when using this skill, the Demon Lords mental reasoning is weakened and their base desires rampage. In this state, they seemingly become a completely different person who desires to rampage and do as they like without considering the consequences of their actions. Experienced Demon Lords like Marchosias can focus the use of Awakening. Continuous use of Awakening will also drain the Demon Lords life force. It was due to the continuous use of Awakening that drove Marchosias to near-death. Post-Rebirth When reborn into a Wise Wolf Monarch Managarm, Marcho obtained new powers. Demon Lord Powers: While the skill holder is a monster, they also have the qualities of a Demon Lord Goddess of the Moon: The power of the Goddess who presides over the moon. By receiving the light of the moon, the skill holder is able to receive a supply of magic from the temple of the moon as well as bonuses (Max) to all their stats. Moreover, it allows the deployment of moonlight barriers as well as moon magic, a special type of magic. Beast God Transformation: The ability to transform into a beast god. Physical Strength, Endurance, and Agility are increased by two ranks. Alongside that are various other bonuses. King of Beasts: Absolute dominance over beast-type monsters. This skill provides bonuses to all beast-type monsters on the same dungeon room as the skill holder. Nullification of All Magic: Magic of all types are rendered null. Precognition: This skill makes it possible to see a few moments into the future. Utmost concentration is required while using this skill. The Creator's Mockery: The price for achieving power beyond the norm. Under certain conditions this skill will cause ruin to befall both the skill holder and their master. Additionally, there is a small chance that the skill holder could break free from the rule of their master. The deeper the bond of the master and the monster, the harder it is for such things to happen. Relationships Procell: The Creation Demon Lord. He controls a town which gathers humans rather than a conventional dungeon. As Marcho was reaching the limit of her lifespan, she was given the task to teach and guide a member of the newest generation of Demon Lords. The child she taught is Procell making their relationship similar to mother and son. Amon: The Fire Demon Lord. His dungeon is a large volcanic cavern filled with lava. He is one of the members of Marchosias generation who possessed an A rank medal like her and one of her best friends. Since he died before the start of the series, not much is known about him. But it is known that he and Dantalion competed for Marchosias's heart. Dantalion: The Time Demon Lord. His dungeon is an extremely popular high-tower dungeon. He is one of the members of Marchosias generation who possesses an A rank medal like her and one of her best friends. Dantalion has been courting Marchosias for an unknown but long time. Even inviting her to extend their life span together. Despite never accepting his advances, they maintain a good relationship. He is said to be the voice of reason between the four. Astaroth: The Dragon Demon Lord. He controls a ruined ancient castle dungeon made for quality of humans over quantity. One of the members of Marchosias generation who possesses an A rank medal like her and one of her best friends. He offers solutions to problems the four of them had in the past. Quotes Trivia Appearances * References > Categories